Forgotten
by Savitron5
Summary: Melinda has forgotten everything and only remembers her short time living with Kagome. She wants to remember more than her name, and the truth will change her current life forever. Following Kagome into the well, might have been the best thing she has ever done. (Later on it's going to be our beloved Seshy and OC love)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is my first Inuyasha story. I actually have had this written down for quite some time, but never posted it. I found it on my computer again, and decided to give it a shot. I haven't watched Inuyasha in a while, and this story isn't at the top of my list of what to write (because I have to write a lot for my classes...creative writing major); however, I will try to update as often as possible. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my OC Melinda**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

I brought the hairbrush through my long platinum blonde hair while I waited for Kagome to finish in the bathroom. I sighed as I placed the hairbrush down and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Pale blue eyes met and I couldn't help the anger than coursed through me. Why couldn't I remember! All I knew was that I was left out in the cold and saved by my best friend, Kagome, and her family. I didn't have any memories except my name, and even that took some time for me to remember. I turned away and quickly replaced my pajamas with my school uniform and finished dressing just in time when Kagome left the bathroom. I smiled at my best friend and got one in return as I passed her to use the bathroom before we left for the day. I took another glance in the mirror on my way out and let out another sigh. Every time I looked at myself I couldn't help but think there was more I should know about myself. ' _Damn Amnesia'_ I thought to myself. I pouted slightly as I left the bathroom and grabbed my bag as I walked outside with Kagome.

The short life that I remember was simple really. I lived with Kagome on a historical Japanese temple, and was a simple middle schooler waiting to enter high school. I was 15 just like Kagome was, well today. ' _Shoot it's her birthday...I almost forgot.'_

"Happy Birthday Kagome! Today you're officially 15!" Kagome smiled at me and we continued our walk to school.

Kagome and I arrived at school and the boring day started. I sat in the classroom next to Kagome day dreaming for some excitement in my life. I wanted action! A good fight and I would be set for a few days...but fights never happened in this school, and I wasn't about to start one. School passed slowly and I sighed in relief when the bell rang for the end of the day. I caught up with Kagome and her three other friends and talked while we walked out of the building. We passed Hojo and I noticed as all of Kagome's friends swooned over him. I shook my head and to myself said, "What do you see in him? He's only a simple human…"

"Well so are you." Kagome responded

"Huh?" I looked up at her with confused eyes and saw everyone staring at me

"Well you said that he's only a simple human, but so are you Mel." Kagome stated

"Yeah, what a weird thought huh...maybe it's just because I don't find him interesting like all of you." I smiled widely at them and grabbed Kagome's hand as I continued to walk out of the building. After a few minutes I let go of her hand and we walked home in silence. As soon as we arrived we were met with a frantic Sota. He grabbed both Kagome's and my arms and pulled us along as he mumbled about losing the cat. After being dragged behind him for a few moments I pulled my arm from him and stared as he continued to pull Kagome away.

"I wouldn't worry about it! The cat is going to show up eventually!" I yelled after them.

Kagome looked behind her and laughed lightly while shrugging her shoulders. I knew she was going to help him look for the cat so I decided to let it go and change out of this uniform. I walked back to the room Kagome and I shared and quickly changed into a long blue skirt with a slit up one leg and a long sleeved cream colored shirt before leaving the room. When I walked back downstairs I saw that Sota was back, but Kagome wasn't with him. He was still frantic and speaking quickly to his mother and grandfather.

"What's wrong? I asked all three of them. Kagome's mother looked up at me and smiled,

"Oh Kagome fell into that old well, we're about to get her out now."

"She didn't fall! She was pulled in by some...some…"

"Demon?" I finished for him

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Don't be ridiculous Sota, demons don't exist." I scolded ' _Technically you don't know if that's true, go check on her.'_ I thought before saying, "I'm gonna go check on her."

"If they don't exist why are you so worried then?"

I gave the little boy a death glare before walking out of the house and towards the small building that held the dry well. I heard the door slam behind me and looked back to see Sota following. He quickly caught up and together we walked into the small building. Sota stayed back on top of the stairs while I travelled down them and towards the well.

"Be careful Mel, or the demon will get you also."

I stuck my head down into the well and saw nothing but blackness. I couldn't even see the bottom, but now I knew there was no demon to take me.

"Kagome! Are you down there?" I yelled

I didn't get a response so I looked back at Sota and said

"She probably hit her head and got knocked out. I'm going to go down there and help her come to while you get your mom and grandfather to help us out."

Sota nodded, and I quickly climbed onto the edge and jumped to help Kagome. What happened next is what really freaked me out. Instead of landing on the bottom of the well, I was suddenly surrounded by what looked like purple cosmos. It seemed that I was floating in the midst of nothing, ' _What is happening to me?'_ Finally, the cosmos disappeared and I was sitting on the bottom of the dry well. ' _That must have been my imagination. How weird.'_ I quickly looked around and didn't see Kagome anywhere. ' _She must have already climbed out...but wouldn't I have seen her on my way down? I guess I really was spacing out.'_ I shook my head to clear the voices before standing towards the wall. I grabbed the vines and started to make my way out of the dry well so I could get back to my normal life. After a few minutes, I threw my arms over the ledge and pulled my body up and over. I landed in a grassy meadow and looked around curiously. ' _Where am I?'_ I looked around some more, and started calling for my friend.

"Kagome. Kagome! Where are you!?"

I got no answer and instead started to walk towards the village I saw in the near distance. As I was walking, I begin to feel familiar with the area and soon had a skip in my step. I finally made it to the village and instantly ran into some villagers. They stared at me and I smiled gently before asking,

"Excuse me, you wouldn't have happened to see a 15-year-old girl with medium length dark hair named Kagome have you?"

The two villagers got close together and started whispering about me while staring.

"What do ye think she is?"

"She has to be demon; just look at the way she dresses."

"And the way she talks."

Finally, they pointed out their fingers and yelled, "Demon!" and ran towards me before tackling me to the ground.

"Hey, get off me! I'm not a demon! I said get off!" With the last word I threw them off me and watched as they landed a few feet away. I quickly stood on my feet and stared at the two unconscious men that laid a few feet away. ' _Did I do that?'_ I turned to run from the men before more could confront me but ran right into an old lady, with Kagome next to her.

"Kagome!" I said as I stepped towards her

"Mel!" She replied as she put her arms around me in a hug

"Did you follow me down the well? Where do you think we are Melinda?" Kagome whispered in my ear

I shook my head and the old lady spoke as we broke apart.

"So ye two know each other?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded her head and motioned for me to follow her as well and we headed to her house where she offered us stew. Kagome and I ate and I noticed Kaede staring at me while I slurped at the soup. Angry at her constant staring I placed the bowl down and asked,

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Ye said ye name is Melinda, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

She continued to stare and finally shook her head as if the thought that occurred to her had to be impossible. I finished off my stew and as soon as I was finished we heard a loud noise coming from outside. I looked towards Kagome to find her looking at me with worry etched into her face. We both ran out of the house behind Kaede and found a large centipede destroying everything in its path.

"What is that thing?" I yelled out

"It's what pulled me into the well!" Kagome answered

Suddenly the giant centipede woman turned towards us and screeched,

"The Sacred Jewel! I must have the Sacred Jewel!"

It suddenly lurched into an attack towards us, and I knew I had to do something. I pushed Kagome behind me just as the demon closed in, and with Kagome's shouts in my ears I sent my fist towards the demon's face and hit her straight on. The demon staggered and I felt a tug on my arm and followed as Kagome pulled me away. We ran out of the village and towards the woods that laid on the outskirts. Kagome huffed while she said,

"I don't know how you hit that thing, but there is no way it's going to happen again."

"Just keep running Kagome. Turn left!"

She turned and we finally came upon a giant tree with a young man bound to it. I studied him closer and saw that he had dog ears on top of his silver haired head. As I stared at him, I felt the need to remember something, something that I have long forgotten. Even with this desire, the fog in my brain would not subside. Suddenly I saw the dog boy move his hand and try to grab Kagome, but before he could I quickly moved her behind me.

"Hello, Kikyo...playing with bugs now, are we?"

We both stared at the boy and again I felt the desire to remember. ' _Kikyo, why is that name so familiar?'_ The boy continued to stare right through me at Kagome and spoke again,

"Why do you look so dumb Kikyo? Just kill her like you killed me, and stop wasting your time."

I felt Kagome burst as she came from behind me and faced the boy directly.

"Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever she is. It's not me my name is-"

Suddenly Kagome was cut off by the boy who said,

"She's here."

The giant centipede woman thing came from the tree that we were standing under and started her attack on Kagome. However, she was stopped by some of the villagers who shot her and started to pull her away. ' _That's not going to work.'_ I thought but heard Kagome say,

"So we were saved…"

"You're pathetic Kikyo." The boy on the tree said

"I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome responded while standing up and walking up the branch that would bring her face to face with the boy. "I'm not her, whoever her is."

"And I'm saying you gotta be her, cause if you're not there's no way you could smell so…"

The boy got closer and started the sniff the air around Kagome. I took a hesitant step towards them in case I had to Kagome out of his reach. Instead he said,

"You're not her…"

"I know; my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me."

"You're right, Kikyo was cuter...much cuter."

Suddenly I knew I had to step in before Kagome lost it all. I stepped closer to the both of them and gave the boy my best glare.

"Hey! I don't like how you're speaking to my friend!"

The boy's eyes shifted down to me, and I saw his face scrunch while studying me. Kagome saw also and looked between the both of us.

"Do I know you?" He asked

I just continued to glare, and while we had our stare off the demon got loose and grabbed Kagome with her many arms. I let go of the dog boy's eyes and stumbled forward while yelling,

"Kagome!"

Kagome, however was not being lifted any higher as she held onto the boy's long silver hair. She kicked and screamed,

"Let go of me!"

' _If only I had a sword or something I could help her...then again I don't even know how to wield a sword. Oh what can I do?'_ The giant centipede once again mentioned something about the sacred jewel and I saw recognition flash through the boy's eyes. ' _Why does that boy seem so familiar? And the name he mentioned, Kikyo.'_ Before I had a chance to react the centipede woman bared her fangs and started to come towards Kagome. I knew there was nothing I could do, but when Kagome put her hand out towards the demon and flash of power erupted and blasted the demon back while cutting of more of its arms. Kagome fell to the ground and I quickly ran to help her up. As I was helping her up Kagome whispered,

"Hey, I did that before too...In the well."

Suddenly something inside her glowed and before I knew it we were both head butted by the giant centipede woman, and Kagome got slashed by one of the demon's fangs. We flew through the air and suddenly a pink jewel flew out from Kagome's wounds. ' _Is that the Sacred Jewel?'_ We both landed on the grass in front of the tree the young boy was attached to and the jewel landed in front of us.

"Give me the jewel, quick!"

We both looked at him confused as we tried to stand back up, but before we could do anything Ms. Centipede came and wrapped around the tree and us and bound us to it and the boy. The demon's top half came down and looked straight at all of us before it started to speak.

"I heard some half-demon was after the sacred jewel. It's you isn't it?"

' _Half demon? I guess that would make sense with the dog ears and all.'_ As the boy began to speak about half being all he needs some of the fog in my mind lifted as I remembered the name of a half-demon.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered

The boy faltered and turned his head to stare at me curiously before looking back at the demon in front of us. The demon bent down towards the jewel that laid on the ground and wound her disgusting tongue around it before bringing it into her mouth and swallowing it. Her severed arms that were on the ground around her began to glow before flying up and attaching themselves back to her. The skin that it had on its upper half melted off and before I knew it the thing looked even more like a demon. She curled her body tighter around us and started to crush us more into the tree. I saw Kagome struggle to breath and quickly reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"It's crushing me!" Kagome said and I nodded with her statement.

"Hey...can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked

' _The arrow in his chest? The one that bound him to the tree?'_ Kagome started to reach for it and faltered when the centipede crushed us even more. I heard Kaede shout "Nay! If the arrow is pulled out, Inuyasha will be freed to destroy us all!" I stared up at the boy and he shouted back something about us having a chance with him. I knew he was right, Kagome needed to pull out that arrow. ' _You could defeat this demon, if you could just remember.'_ No! I don't have time for those thoughts.

"Kagome!" I shouted causing the girl to look at me. "Pull out the arrow, it's our only chance!" Kagome nodded before reaching up and grabbing the arrow pulled with all her might. The arrow glowed and dissolved in her grip causing Inuyasha to be freed. I could feel myself losing consciousness and before I could I whispered,

"You better protect, Kagome, or I will kill you."

The last thing I knew before passing out was the centipede demon trying to crush us once more before Inuyasha cut us free from her grip. When I fell on the grass next to Kagome, everything went black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha, I only own my original character Melinda and the twist she brings to the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

When I awoke I saw that I was laying down inside the Kaede's home with Kagome and Kaede watching me. I groaned as I sat up and held my head, and Kagome quickly came over to my side and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap…I'm glad you're okay though." I responded before looking across the room at the white haired boy laying on the floor. His yellow eyes met my blue ones and we glared at each other for a few minutes as an overwhelming hate grew for the boy. I looked away from him and began to stand up until Kaede handed me a bowl of stew and instructed me to sit back down. I did as was told and sipped at the stew as Kaede sent Kagome and Inuyasha out saying that she would stay with me. I finished off what she gave me and started to stand once more while saying,

"Thank you for the help Kaede, I'm feeling much better, and Kagome and I have to figure out a way to get back home."

"Melinda, take a seat, I would like to speak with ye."

I did what I was asked to do and Kaede walked towards me before sitting across from me. She took a deep breath before asking,

"Melinda, do ye remember anything from ye life before ye met Kagome?"

"Well, sometimes I find a name familiar, but no I don't remember anything."

"I want to help with that."

"O-okay." I responded hesitantly

"Close ye eyes." She instructed to which I followed before she continued. "Now take deep breaths." I started to breath in and out slowly causing my body to relax. I did this for a few moments before Kaede gave more instructions. "I'm going to give you some names, and I want you tell me what you see, these should be your memories." I nodded, letting her know that I understood before she gave the first name, "Kikyo."

Right Kikyo, the name that Inuyasha spoke that seemed very similar. I didn't quite know why, but I continued to think of the name until images started popping up in my head. "I see a-a young teenager with long black hair. She is beautiful and has some resemblance to Kagome. She is in a meadow with her bow and arrow practicing shooting arrows. Th-there is a blond teenager approaching her, except she isn't human. It seems she has blue and red dragon wings, and they are talking. Oh-oh now their older and running through the meadow together, laughing. They seem like best friends. Now they are back in town and some man is giving Kikyo something saying that she is now responsible for it…it's-it's that crystal the one Kagome had…the-the Shikon Jewel. The blond girl is staring at Kikyo as she accepts the responsibility. They then walk away, and Kikyo is talking to her, and she says

"If you need to leave you are free to go."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know the Shikon Jewel tempts you, as it tempts all demons."

"That may be so, but my job of being here for you is much more important."

She grabbed the blond girls arm and smiled before walking away."

"Inuyasha." Kaede interrupted causing the pictures in my head to change.

At first I saw Inuyasha pinned on the tree since that was how we found him yesterday, but as I thought more the image changed. I saw him with Kikyo in the meadow as the blond girl watched from beyond the trees, the blond girl seemed jealous…yes that's what that feeling was. I then see Kikyo and Inuyasha on a dock almost as if they had been on a date, the blond girl again was watching from afar. Then the image changed back to that meadow where Kikyo stood alone waiting for Inuyasha, the blond girl taking a walk beyond the trees. Inuyasha appears as promised, but instead of doing what he said for Kikyo he attacked her and ran off with Kikyo yelling after him. The blond girl comes running to help Kikyo and they head to town to search for the half demon, and see him bursting out of the temple with the shikon jewel in hand. As he was running away Kikyo shouted at him and shot him with the sacred arrow bounding him to the tree. She then dropped to her knees, and the blond girl is right beside her as she announces that the shikon jewel must be burned with her body.

"He-he killed her!" I yelled out as my eyes opened, I saw Kaede watching me and I stood up as anger overtook me. "He killed my best friend!" I yelled louder. I stormed out of the house as the human illusion that was over me began to fade. My red and blue tattoos appeared on my arms, the ancient dragon symbols on my face, my blue eyes glowed with red rings around them. I got to the open field with villagers watching me and extended my dragon wings as my claws grew sharp. I flapped once, twice and took the air and quickly flew towards the hill that I saw Inuyasha was with Kagome. As I got close I yelled,

"You bastard!" as I attacked the half demon, and rolled with him on the ground. We landed with me on top, and held down his arms while staring down at him.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up." He stated while holding my stare. "If it isn't the Melinda I remember, took you long enough to regain your memory."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I raised a clawed hand to attack, but before I could Kagome yelled,

"Mel!" causing me to falter and look up at my best friend. Inuyasha used this moment to roll us over so that he was on top with a raised claw. We stared each other down again, and I prepared myself to defend if he decided to attack, but Kagome yelled my name once more, causing me to close my eyes and let out a deep heated breath of fire out through my nose. I pushed Inuyasha off me, and stood while saying,

"This fight is not worth my time right now." I walked up to Kagome and I watched as she looked me up and down with a horrified look on her face. She met my blue and red eyes and asked,

"What happened?"

"I remembered…this caused the magic that was making me look human fade." I explained

"So you're not a human?"

"No, I'm a demon…a dragon guardian demon, and I'm from this time."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
